You Make My Life Better
by pommedeplume
Summary: Lily leaned up into his kiss, his lips soft and strong. "You taste like coffee," he said, pulling away and chuckling. "Want some?" she asked. "Nah. I'm good. I try to limit my caffeine intake," James said. "As long as you've got plenty of energy… I'm gonna put you to work," Lily said then laughed and leaned up to kiss him again. (Part 5 of series beginning with Reclusive Hottie)


Lily's alarm went off at six in the morning. She grabbed her phone and turned it off. A calendar notification read 'Sex with James' for April 18, 2015. Lily had never scheduled sex before. She certainly had never scheduled sex an entire _month_ in advance. James hadn't wanted to force Remus and Sirius to get out of the house too fast. Even though he was definitely spending more time with Sirius than ever, Remus had still been retreating to his room, working aggressively on his fanfic, _Reliquary of Blood_.

It seemed clear that everyone wanted things to go back to normal for a time, after out of town trips from the previous month. So Lily and James were relegated to making out and going as far as they could go without actually doing the deed. They could've fucked, certainly. But after all these months… they really wanted to let loose and get it all out. Or as Lily kept telling James as they made out in the dark of night, behind the house: "I don't just wanna get off, I wanna get fucked."

If she just wanted an orgasm she could just masturbate, but she wanted more than that. She didn't want to start their sex life trying to hide it and be quiet. She wanted to really go for it. She'd thought about with James every which way her highly creative mind could imagine and she wanted to get off to good start with her new boyfriend.

Lily hopped out of bed, wanting to start the day swiftly, Flitwick the cat jumping off the bed and following after her. She had got to bed early the night before and was making sure to have coffee and breakfast immediately. She wanted to make sure she had more than sufficient energy for the day. Remus and Sirius had agreed to spend a day out around the town taking photographs and… doing whatever. Lily wasn't sure what they were going to do, though she was looking forward to Remus's rundown afterwards, though she also was hoping to be deep into a sex and weed induced coma by then.

While she was downstairs, Flitwick circling her ankles, Remus and Sirius popped into the kitchen.

"Morning," Sirius said.

"Morning," Lily echoed with a smile at them.

"We're getting out, as requested and paid for," Sirius said.

"It's not even six-thirty. No need to rush off," Lily said.

"It's no big deal. We know… uh… how difficult things have been for the two of you," Remus said.

Lily laughed then shook her head.

"It's not like James is going to come downstairs and we're just going to immediately start going at it. He's not even awake yet," Lily said.

Remus shrugged but continued to grin with apparent glee.

"Have fun. I'd say don't do anything I wouldn't do but…" Sirius trailed off then laughed.

"You guys have fun too," Lily said and they left the kitchen.

Sirius grabbed Remus's hand as they left and Lily privately clapped in excitement. Things really were working out between them!

Lily'd had two cups of coffee before James finally wandered down, wearing a blue t-shirt and grey pyjama bottoms. His hair at least looked like he'd attempted to brush it but it always seemed a bit untamable.

"Hey," Lily said.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" James asked.

"Amazingly," Lily replied.

"I slept… all right. Could've been better," James said then walked over to her.

Lily leaned up into his kiss, his lips soft and strong. Flitwick made a sound then ran away, possibly offended he wasn't getting sufficient attention.

"You taste like coffee," he said, pulling away and chuckling.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm good. I try to limit my caffeine intake," James said.

"As long as you've got plenty of energy… I'm gonna put you to work," Lily said then laughed and leaned up to kiss him again.

James pushed against her, forcing her against the counter next to the sink. She moaned as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"Mmm. Don't you think you should have some breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Probably. Turns out I'm _really_ horny," James said.

"I can tell," Lily said, feeling his erection poking her belly and giggling.

"Sorry. At least the boys aren't here to catch us," James said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Trust me, I'm pretty turned on too," Lily said, James's hand sliding up her side and Lily feeling all her blood draining to her core.

"OK. Food. Right. Eating… Food," James said.

"Where'd all the blood in your brain go?" Lily asked, sticking out her tongue.

James sighed then pulled away, looking regretful. The bulge in his pyjamas was obvious and she smirked at it. James laughed and turned away in embarrassment. Lily stepped forward and squeezed his ass with both her hands.

"Shit," James groaned as Lily's hands slid around his butt to the tops of his thighs.

"Sorry. Your butt is so damn sexy. You should eat. I'll… go upstairs and wait," Lily said, stepping away.

"That sounds great. I'm… looking forward to… coming up," James said then winked.

Lily giggled as she dashed upstairs.

* * *

James entered the bedroom roughly twenty minutes later, a happy grin on his face.

"Window open?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like anyone can see us. I like a little warmth and sunlight," Lily said.

"That's fair. Smells like spring," James said.

Lily looked James up and down. Lying there in bed she had felt her sexual desire growing minute after minute and somehow he looked even sexier than he had earlier. She licked her lips then gave him a seductive smile.

James laughed and said, "You look like someone has just served you a big juicy steak… erm… I mean… you're vegan so… a big juicy… salad?"

"Something like that. I feel like you're wearing too many clothes," Lily said, though she was wearing shorts and a tank top herself.

"What? Do you want me to do a striptease?" James asked, looking shy.

"Oh! Would you?" Lily said, sitting up in anticipation, her back against the headboard.

"Oh God," James said, covering his face with his hands.

"I mean… you don't have to," Lily said.

"No. I will. Maybe just… give me some music?" James said.

Lily pulled her laptop over and quickly opened up iTunes, clicking play on her sexy playlist with a nice slow beat.

"I need you to know I've never done this," James said as he began to sway with the beat.

Lily bit her bottom lip with approval at the way James moved his hips.

"It's just like taking your clothes off but slower and with more prancing," Lily said.

"I'm not exactly wearing much," James said as he grabbed at the rim of his shirt.

"That's not a problem for me," Lily said.

James continued to sway with the beat as he pulled his shirt up, slowly revealing his dark torso. James wasn't ripped but he was well-toned. Dark hairs graced his navel, providing a downward path to his groin.

James slowed even more as he pulled the shirt up over his small, dark nipples. Lily let out a pleased sound, imagining herself sucking on them. James removed his shirt and dramatically tossed it aside, knocking a teddy bear off a table.

"Shit!" James said rushing over to put the bear back in place while Lily clutched her belly in laughter.

"It's fine. Keep going," Lily said, covering her mouth to prevent any further laughter.

James clutched the rim of his pyjama bottoms. He was hard again, his bulge having reappeared, but Lily was hoping he would turn around so she could get a good look at his ass.

James tugged at the rim, letting it pop back into place several times before finally pulling it down.

"Turn around?" Lily suggested then James did just that.

He pulled his pyjamas down, revealing the silky green boxers that underneath, lightly clinging to his bottom. James stepped out of his pyjamas then stretched. Lily admired the form of his back muscles and ready for the final article of clothing to come off. James turned his head back and smiled at Lily who was clapping for his benefit.

"Welp… Only one thing left to go…" James said, gripping his boxers and slowly sliding them down, revealing the fine, smooth shape of his ass.

Lily whistled in approval, pleased to discover it was just as amazing as she imagined.

"Oh, James, I've discovered my second favorite part of your body," Lily said.

"What's the first?" he asked, slipping his boxers off his feet.

"Your face. Duh. Those pretty eyes, full lips. So handsome… but dorky," Lily replied, feeling more than ready for James to join her on the bed as 'What is Love' by Haddaway started to play on her laptop.

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No More_

"It's the glasses isn't it?" James said, turning around, giving her the first full view of his erection.

Lily had certainly wondered what his penis looked like, not because it mattered but because of natural sexual curiosity. James's cock seemed what to Lily's mind was relatively average in terms of length, but seemed quite thick. It was circumcised, which statistically wasn't surprising, but Lily didn't care about that at all.

"Hey, eyes are up here!" James joked, pointing at his face.

"Just need to perform an inspection," Lily said, sticking her tongue out.

"Perhaps, I should come a little closer then," James said, walking around to her side of the bed.

Lily liked the way sun lit up his naked body as he passed her bedroom window. There really wasn't much of a chance of anyone seeing anything unless they happened to come down the drive to the house and stand at exactly the right angle. Personally, Lily liked the idea of being watched but didn't want to force anyone to watch who wasn't interested.

James took his glasses off then set them down on her nightstand. He stood by the side of the bed and Lily crawled over, kneeling in front of him. She could feel heat radiating off his body and placed a fingertip on his torso, trailing it down to his navel.

Lily made a twirly motion with her finger to get James to turn around and he did so, placing his beautiful ass right in front of her. Lily cupped his ass with the palms of her hand, gently squeezing.

"Damn. I mean… _damn_ ," Lily said, struggling to find any other words.

James just chuckled as her fingers traced the curves of his bottom. It was too perfect for words anyway.

"You can turn around if you want," Lily said and James did just that.

Lily smiled and waved at his erection making James laugh.

"Now what?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I should get my clothes off," Lily said.

Lily quickly pulled off her tank top. James's eyes fixed on her chest as she lifted up to quickly pull her shorts off, under which she was not wearing any underwear.

"So is it OK if I umm… should we," James said then Lily reached behind James, grabbing his ass and pulling him toppling over onto the bed as they both laughed.

Lily rolled over on top of him, quickly finding his mouth as she felt his erection sliding between her thighs. James's large hands squeezed her ass as their mouths moved together with hunger. James felt _so_ hot and Lily was suddenly very aware of the hot, wet ache between her legs. Lily moved her mouth to his throat and gave the side of his neck a slow suck as he loudly gasped.

"God, James. I'm really worked up. It's so hard to choose which way to move because I want to do everything… all at once," Lily breathed into James's ear.

"I've got an idea," James said, then lifted up, sweeping Lily onto her back, her legs lifted up with James kneeling between them.

James's eyes roamed over her and he smiled.

"You are so beautiful. Did you know?" James said, his eyes moving slowly from her face, over her large breasts, down her round belly and up and down her legs and thick thighs, his sincerity obvious.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," Lily said, rubbing his chest lightly with the heel of her right foot.

James gently grabbed the foot then kissed her ankle and as his mouth drifted down her leg, kissing, sucking and nibbling down her calves then lowering himself to kiss down her thighs, Lily intoxicated by the sight of this gorgeous man who seemed so dedicated to her pleasure. James lowered his body to the bed, once again giving Lily a view of his fantastic rear-end.

"James, before you get started… could you give me a pillow? For my head?" Lily asked.

"Oh. Shit. Yeah," James said and quickly lifted up to toss her a couple of pillows, which she placed under head, her neck feeling much more comfortable.

James got back in position. His fingertips explored the dark-red curls of pubic mound as his lips pressed into her inner thighs. Lily could tell how wet she was without even touching. She was ready his mouth to explore her flesh.

James dragged a finger down her pubic mound then slid it down her slit.

"Ah!" Lily moaned, as his knuckle lightly grazed over her swollen clit.

James chuckled then spread her open, smiling at her flesh. Turning a hand over, he let his middle finger drag over her sopping hole. He lifted the finger up to his face and smiled at the wetness that now covered the tip.

"Damn," he said, then sucked his finger, Lily wanting to beg him to put his mouth to work.

"James if you are just waiting for a go ahead or something… You can feel to free to… you know," Lily said then laughed.

"In a hurry?" James asked, giving her a sarcastic smile.

"No hurry… just… very ready… _Very_ ready," Lily said.

"Hmmm," James moaned, then kissed her pubic mound.

He lowered his face, dragging his nose over her clit.

"God!" Lily squeaked, as a shock of pleasure went through her.

James smiled up at her, licking his lips almost as if to taunt her.

Lily threw her head back and groaned, "Please eat my pussy. _Please_?"

"Hehe. Was just having a little fun," James said, leaning down to suck on her inner labia.

"Dude, just wait until payback comes. Maybe you'd like a nice cock ring," Lily moaned as James's tongue began to slowly lap at her clit.

Lily closed her eyes and imagined James with a cock ring on, whimpering in sexual frustration. It was funny the things your brain could conjure up when you were horny enough. She was filled with a burst of excitement for the fun of discovering each other's sexual interests. For her it was just as much an important part of a relationship as was exploring each other's taste in music or books or movies or anything else.

"Oh yeah. Just like that. Mmm," Lily moaned, impressed with the skill of his tongue.

If James was as talented with the rest of his body as he was his tongue, Lily wagered they _were_ really going to have a lot of fun.

"Damn, James. You know your way around a… mmm," Lily moaned, feeling the slow rise of pleasurable tension.

James's tongue was steady and sure but Lily felt like she could use something more.

"Finger me?" Lily said.

James was unfortunately forced to remove his tongue to suck on a finger then gently push it inside. James smiled as his finger slid easily inside then he curved it upwards for g-spot stimulation, making Lily feel proud to have such a well informed lover.

Lily made happy sounds as James fingered her and lapped at her clit, knowing she was headed for a really nice climax.

"Another finger," Lily urged after a couple of minutes, craving more fullness.

James fulfilled her wish and continued working on her clit.

"Another finger. Please?" Lily said after another couple of minutes.

"Three fingers?" James asked with surprise as he sucked on his fingers.

"Dude, have you seen how fat your dick is? I… need to work up to that," Lily said then chuckled as he gently pushed his fingers in, Lily wondering if she should've had him use lube as it was a very tight fit, even as wet as she was.

With three fingers inside and no lube James couldn't move as much but that was perfectly all right as Lily was nearing climax, her hands clutching the bedsheets as the urgency crept up and her vaginal muscles clamping down on James's fingers.

"Oh, yeah. Oh god. Uh huh. Uh huh. Fuck. Ahhh," Lily moaned as hot euphoria filled her body.

James didn't stop licking her clit, prolonging her ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Eventually her body relaxed as James removed his fingers then sucked her juices off them one by one.

"That was… nice," Lily said, through heavy breaths.

"Thanks," James said.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you, dork," Lily said, trying to pull herself up.

"You were praising my work. It's polite to thank someone for praise!" James said.

"Lay back," Lily said.

James did as requested while Lily crawled up the bed, feeling a bit drunk off her orgasm, but still rather horny. Lily moved between James's legs and grasped his thick cock by the base. With her other hand she cupped his heavy balls.

"Damn. Do these hurt?" Lily asked.

"A little. I've gotta admit… I feel kinda ready to explode. I… don't know how I'm gonna hold on," James said with an embarrassed grin.

Lily gave him a devilish grin then slowly dragged her hand up his shaft until she reached the rim of the head.

"Funny isn't it? This one part is sooo sensitive," Lily said, slowly moving her hand up and down the rim, watching James's face.

"Shit. Ah!" James called out, seeming distressed.

"Aww. Poor thing," Lily said, removing her grip but rubbing the front of the head lightly with her fingertips while James shifted around uncomfortable.

Lily laughed, then rubbed the shaft with her palm, returning her grip quickly, squeezing against the rim as James strained his body, gasping with discomfort.

"I'm afraid if I put my mouth on it you're just gonna come," Lily said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," James said.

Lily shrugged then lapped at the tip with her tongue, tasting his arousal before wetting her lips and sucking down over the head.

"Fuck," James breathed as Lily pulled her lips back over the head then giggled.

"Sorry, I'm really not trying to torture you," Lily apologized.

"It's fine. It's good. I'm just… really turned on," James said.

Lily sucked down and up the head again, as James let out a squeal, his pelvis thrusting upwards. Lily wrapped a hand around his balls, lightly pulling down before she continued to suck up and down the head, James making a series of increasingly desperate sounds, all of which only increased Lily's own ache below.

Lily sucked on the head of his cock while one hand gripped his balls and the other worked his shaft. James sounded on the edge of climax so Lily removed her mouth again.

"Do you want to go ahead and come in my mouth or we can pop a condom on it and see how long I can ride you before you blow?" Lily asked then laughed.

James laughed too and shrugged.

"Shit. I really wanna fuck you but if you're just gonna blow…" Lily said, frowning at his penis.

"I guess you can ride me. But… you'll have to go slow," James said.

Lily reached into her night stand and pulled out a condom, quickly removing the wrapper and sliding it over his cock, getting some resistance over the middle of the shaft but managing to get it covered. She then pulled out her bottle of lube and poured a stream over his condom covered cock, getting it very wet.

"I just know I'm gonna get the head in and you're gonna come," Lily said then laughed.

Lily straddled James and positioned herself over his cock, lifting it up to her hole, then letting the tip gently stretch her as she fingered her clit.

"Shit," James said as she slowly pushed the head inside, loving the feeling of her empty ache getting filled.

She felt very accomplished once she had managed to ease all of the head inside. She continued to finger her clit as she lightly rocked her pelvis, sliding the head in and out, slowly easing more and more of it in.

"You OK?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Condom helps actually. I mean… it feels good but… it's a little less sensitive," James said with a grin.

"That's great," Lily said.

James's hazel eyes seemed completely enraptured with her, making Lily feel incredibly sexy and sexually potent. She just wanted him to hold on long enough for her to really bring him to a hard climax.

Finally, she was sitting flat on his groin, his shaft all the way in, stretching and filling her wonderfully.

"Mmm. That's nice. All the way in!" Lily said proudly, throwing her arms up.

James laughed and Lily leaned over, slowly pulling off until only the head remained inside before sliding back down.

"Oh!" Lily moaned as James squealed beneath her.

Lily's hands caressed James's chest, her fingers pinching his nipples lightly as she continued to pull off and on his cock, loving the sensation of the emptiness getting filled again and again.

"God, it feels so good," Lily moaned as she pushed down again.

"Yeah," James said, his mouth hanging open, seeming lost in ecstasy.

"Let me know if you're gonna come," Lily said.

"OK," James replied, his eyes wide.

Lily leaned up, reaching between her legs to touch her clit as she rocked faster on his cock. She was frankly amazed that James had held on this long. He barely seemed on the same plane of reality at the moment. In the meantime, Lily was going to see if she could get herself off again, two fingers lightly stroking her still swollen nub.

Lily gradually increased the speed of her pelvic motion and the speed of her fingers, feeling herself edging back towards climax. James was shaking and she almost felt worried for the poor guy.

"Fuck. I think I'm gonna come, James," Lily breathed.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah. Oh. Yeah! Shit!" Lily moaned, squeezing down on his cock as her body strained with pleasure.

"Oh god. Oh god. Fuck, Lils. Fuuucckk," James whimpered, as he began thrusting hard upwards, his cock pulsing inside of her, Lily still shuddering with orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" James moaned, throwing his head back.

Lily moaned, though his repeated 'fucks' made her want to giggle. Lily found it in herself to rock her pelvis as she could still feel James spasming inside of her as he whimpered. Lily continued until James pulled out and she lifted off him, falling next to him, both of them breathing hard. Lily absently dragged a finger around one of James's nipples then leaned over and gave him a kiss. She looked over at the time.

"Barely after nine. We still have most of a day left," Lily said.

"Refractory period sucks," James said.

"Yeah. Though it's good to get a little rest. Cuddle a little…" Lily said, laying her head on his shoulder and an arm over his chest.

James reached down and removed the condom, tying it off then tossing it in the trash can next to her bed.

"You're so cute when you come," Lily said.

"You too. It… brings out your eyes," James said.

"What? What are you even talking about?" Lily said then laughed.

"I… I don't know," James said and Lily leaned around and kissed him.

Their mouths lingered. Lily never tired of how James's lips felt and now she didn't have to imagine how his mouth would feel below. Faintly she realized that she was still a bit turned on.

"I really want to give whoever taught you how to give such good head a high five," Lily said then kissed his neck.

"Self taught," James said, lifting up a hand.

Lily laughed then gave him a high five, glancing down and noticing that his cock didn't seem as soft as it did a moment ago. Lily quickly kissed him again, slow and deep to send a message. Lily's hand drifted down James's torso, wrapping it around his now almost fully erect penis.

"Oooo," Lily said, then kissed him again, lightly stroking his cock.

"You really turn me on," James observed.

"Obviously. Hmm. What if you put another condom on and some more lube then take me from behind?" Lily said.

"OK," James said and Lily rolled over, putting her elbows on a pillow and her rear in the air, reaching between her legs to stimulate herself again.

James was behind her in a moment, pressing the head of his cock against her hole.

"You don't have to hold back. I just want you to come again. Give it all you got," Lily urged.

"If you say so," James said, gently pressing inside of her.

James had perhaps used too much lube as quickly as he slid inside. Lily moaned as he pushed deep, hands clutching her ass. James quickly got to work, thrusting in and out while Lily frantically played with her clit, not really caring if she got off at this moment, just wanting the friction from getting fucked by James.

"Come on. Fuck me!" Lily pleaded.

"OK," James responded and finally started pounding into her, his balls slapping into her hand, so she moved it out of the way.

"Mmm. Fuck yeah. Harder," Lily said so James went harder as Lily let out happy moans, loving the delicious friction.

"God you feel so good," James announced.

"You too," Lily replied

"This doesn't hurt?" James asked.

"No. You could go harder, actually," Lily said.

James did go harder, Lily feeling very sexually desired as James slammed into her.

"Gonna come," James said.

"Mmm. Go ahead," Lily said and James pounded hard as he moaned and grunted.

Lily was certain that if he had gone a bit longer she could've came again but they still had plenty of time and hearing James whimper again with was reward enough.

* * *

James had always thought showering with someone else was more awkward than sexy but all the same, when Lily suggested they follow up sex with some shower time, he didn't say no. His balls already hurt from coming hard twice but as he disrobed in the bathroom he could feel blood pooling into his flaccid cock.

James liked watching Lily take off her clothes. She was so beautiful. She stepped into the shower before him, warm water cascading down the light-brown skin of her curves, enticing him whether intended or not.

"Coming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah… yeah," James said, trying to ignore his erection, though Lily certainly wasn't, smirking in approval.

James entered the shower, closing the sliding glass door and letting the water hit his body. There wasn't much space in there for the both of them, a fact Lily was making sure he didn't fail to notice as she pushed back against him, his erection sliding against the slick, soft skin of her lower back.

James placed his hands on her round belly, pulling her to him then kissed the back of her neck. Lily made a happy sound. He supposed they both knew this shower wasn't really about getting cleaned. With Lily slightly bobbing to slid his hard cock against her lower back and ass crack it was difficult to focus on much else.

"Can't believe you're hard again already," Lily said then giggled.

"I blame you," James said.

"Hmm. That's fair," Lily said then turned around, quickly leaning up into a kiss.

James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight, his erection against her belly. Her hands slid down his back to clutch his ass. She didn't seem to be able to get enough of his ass, which was perfectly all right with him.

"Should we get clean?" James whispered after pulling his mouth away from hers.

"Feeling dirty?" Lily said.

"Very," James said then chuckled.

Lily grabbed a bar of soap and began to playfully scrub his body. She clearly wasn't taking it seriously and in fact the only time her face resembled anything like being serious is when she cleaned his cock with a soapy hand, which felt good though he generally steered clear of using soap for lube, from past unpleasant experience.

With his front 'cleaned', he turned around, which proved to really just be an excuse to let her play with his ass some more.

"I'm pretty sure the Bible was wrong, and missed the day where God created your sweet ass," Lily said.

James laughed.

"You're a pagan. You don't even believe in the Bible," James said.

"I don't know, man. Your ass might make me into a believer," Lily giggled.

James wasn't even sure of his own beliefs. He considered himself a Christian, culturally at least, and he supposed he believed the Bible was true on some level but he refused to accept the more hateful and violent beliefs of the Bible.

Another part of him wanted to believe that there was some truth in every religion, though he wasn't even sure what that meant. He wanted to believe he could be a Christian and Lily could be a pagan without either of them being wrong.

"Your turn," Lily said, passing him the soap, startling him out of his deep thoughts.

"Cool," James said.

Lily stood naked and glistening before him. He wasn't sure he could be as shameless as her, in terms of worshipping the finer points of her anatomy. He scrubbed her chest with gentle care, though her large nipples looked so very suckable.

James carried out her cleaning quickly and efficiently in silence. In truth, he just wanted to get the hell out of the shower and back into the bedroom where the sexy fun could really continue. Once he had finished cleaning Lily's backside he found he couldn't resist and pressed himself into her back again, grinding his cock against her again.

"I want you," James said.

"Fair enough. Let's get dry," Lily said then turned off the water.

A short time later they were dried and redressed in Lily's bedroom.

"Well… now what?" James asked.

Lily stepped forward and James leaned down to give her a deep kiss, her hand cupping him between his legs, fondling his semi-hard cock. Lily pulled her mouth away and leaned into his ear then whispered, "Are you hungry?"

"Is this a test? Am I supposed to answer that the only thing I'm hungry for is you?" James asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"No. Not a test. I am horny and also hungry. If I don't eat lunch I'm afraid the other might disappear," Lily said.

"In that case, yes, I am hungry," James admitted.

"Cool. Let's go," Lily said, dragging James by the hand while they both laughed.

Lily made them very tasty hummus wraps, though she might've gotten them done faster if they hadn't kept getting sidetracked to make out and grope at each other. James somehow felt even more filled with lust and desire than he was before they had sex. It wasn't even really horniness. He just… _wanted_ her. He wanted to lose himself in Lily Evans.

"God, those wraps were _amazing_ ," James declared, smiling at Lily from across the dining table.

"Thanks! Thinking of becoming vegan?" Lily asked with a wink.

"I don't know. I'll admit I always kinda thought vegans just ate… salads and stuff. I'm certainly willing to experiment. Actually, I'm curious… I've always been afraid to ask… but why _are_ you vegan?" James asked.

"Oh," Lily said and looked thoughtful, perhaps trying to sort out her own thoughts.

"I mean it's OK if you don't feel the need to explain," James said.

"I think it was a process. When I was little… I just really didn't like meat. Then as a teenager I found out that there were people who didn't eat meat and managed not to die. I don't think it's really about… the ethical thing. I mean… I don't like the idea of killing animals for food but mostly it's just… I don't really like meat," Lily said, frowning as if it weren't a very good answer.

"Interesting. I love meat but feel guilty about eating animals. I… really don't like to think about that part. Is that weird?" James asked.

"No. I think having different attitudes and beliefs is what makes us human," Lily said with a small smile.

James remembered his Biblical thoughts from earlier and couldn't help himself from bringing it up.

"Yeah. I was thinking in the shower earlier how I like the idea that… when it comes to religion… I like the idea that everyone is correct in their own way," James said with an embarrassed smile.

"That's a nice idea. Wait… you were naked in the shower with a boner and a hot girl who definitely wants to ride the boner in question and you were… thinking about religion?" Lily asked, looking ready to burst with laughter.

James could feel himself blush and they laughed together.

"Well, when you put it like that…" James said, grimacing in shame.

"No, but seriously, that's a lovely idea. I'm a pagan because I like the traditions, though part of me will always be a little Catholic. We're all just trying to understand the world we live in," Lily said.

"Yeah. I do sometimes think about… how small we are. We thought the sun revolved around the Earth but it turns out we're just a small rock in our solar system, which is just a small part of our galaxy which is a small part of our universe… and there might even be a multiverse… I wonder how far it stretches out," James said, looking up at the ceiling and wishing it were night and he was beneath the stars.

"Yeah. It really motivates you, doesn't it?" Lily said, with a thoughtful smile.

"Sure. Though, I could see other people taking a cynical route and thinking that if we're so small, then nothing really matters. But I don't feel that way. I think… if we're so small then we should be less afraid. We should chase our passions and desires without fear. I think whatever God is… God wants us to exist without fear," James said.

Lily got up from the table and sauntered over to James.

"What?" James asked up at her.

"I'm chasing my passion and my desire without fear," she said, then leaned down to kiss him.

James reached between Lily's legs to rub her through her shorts. She made a pleased sound as he stood up, kissing her as her butt pressed against the edge of the table.

Lily tossed off her tank top, exposing her large, heavy breasts again. James leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her large, erect nipples and slowly sucked, eliciting a deep moan from Lily which she repeated as he sucked on the other nipple. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing her nipples through his fingers. Lily groped at his groin, rubbing his shaft through his pyjamas.

James lowered his body, kissing down her belly, knowing exactly where he was headed.

"Fuck. You want to eat my pussy right here on the table?" Lily asked then giggled.

"I like how you taste," James replied, resisting the urge to make a joke about needing some dessert after lunch.

James moved their plates out of the way as Lily leaned back, propping herself up by her hands as James pulled her shorts off. Lily scooted to the end of the table and James lowered his mouth to her open groin. He wasted no time at letting his tongue explore her flesh, spreading her lips apart and flicking her clit, making her shake before his placed his lips on her clit, giving her a soft kiss.

"Do you like your clit sucked? Or is it too sensitive?" James asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta work up to it," Lily asked.

James felt a little embarrassed asking but knew it was important to communicate and that as their sex life continued it would be valuable to know these things. He slowly lapped at her clit as she moaned. Eventually, he transitioned to wrapping her now swollen nub between his lips and gently sucking.

"Ohhh, shit! That's fuckin' good," Lily moaned as James sucked.

It didn't take long for him to bring Lily to shuddering climax, Lily gasping and squealing deliciously. As she tapped him to move back she smiled and said, "Clothes off. Go lie on the rug."

James didn't ask any questions, disrobing swiftly and going to lie back on the old rug in the north end of the dining room. Lily rifled through her shorts and pulled a couple of items out with excitement.

"I thought something like this might happen so I brought a small bottle of lube and a condom," she said as she dashed over to the rug.

Lily quickly rolled the condom over his cock then poured lube on it. She climbed over his groin and eased him inside, reintroducing him to her tight, wet heat. Lily was soon rocking her hips, letting him slide in and out. The friction was incredible and it was a relief to have already came a couple of times and not feel like he was on gonna come with any thrust.

His balls ached with that empty feeling of having already came. He wondered how many times he could come in a day before his genitals would finally say it was enough and refuse to do it anymore.

Lily looked amazingly sexy as bounced on his cock, her large breasts bouncing, enticing him to reach up to hold them. Lily reached between her legs to play with her clit.

"Wish I had a vibrator. Maybe I should store them around the house just in case," Lily said with a big laugh.

"Sounds great. Remus, Sirius and Peter will pour their morning cereal to find a buzzing toy falling out," James said.

Lily laughed and rode him harder. James loved the way she smiled. It was such a pretty smile. He wanted to kiss her but she seemed very preoccupied with touching herself and riding him.

Minutes later she was looking far more intense as she rode him while stimulating herself.

"I… I think I'm gonna come. Oh yeah. Oh yeahhh," she screeched as she clenched down on his cock.

James sat up, lifting her up and setting her on his lap, quickly bouncing her on his cock while she moaned.

"Oh, James!" she called out as he frantically thrust.

"Gonna come," James breathed as he slammed into her, feeling his cock twitch hard then almost painfully spasm inside of her, a warm burst of pleasure filling him.

"God!" James groaned, feeling like his body was trying to desperately squeeze any come out him it might have left.

They collapsed in a sweaty, naked heap, neither of them able to say much as they breathed.

"So much… for our shower," Lily said as James gently rubbed her soft back.

"Yeah," James said, not able to conjure up thoughts deeper than that.

Lily finally turned to face him again so that she could kiss him then whisper in his ear, "Man… I thought I was gonna wear you out today. Turns out you are more than up to the task. How're your balls feeling?"

Lily laughed and James replied, "They hurt… in a good way."

"We should… go upstairs and get really fuckin' stoned," Lily said.

"Sounds good to me," James said and Lily rolled off of him.

* * *

Lily woke up when the front door slammed closed. She looked over at the clock. It was just after eight. After cleaning up downstairs, they had come to her bedroom and smoked enough weed to knock them both out. She was faintly aware that she was sore in a lot of different places. She checked her phone. Remus had texted her to say that he and Sirius'd had a lovely day and he would catch her up tomorrow. He also warned her that they were on their way home just in case, though that was an hour ago.

She got up and dashed over to the bathroom. On the way back to the bedroom she bumped into Remus who was headed back to the attic.

"Hey!" Lily said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey," Remus said.

"Nice day?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. You?" Remus asked with a knowing grin.

"Hell yes. Did you kiss him?" Lily said.

"No!" Remus whispered, looking paranoid, as if Sirius might be right behind him.

"Dammit. What the hell?" Lily said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I… we're… I'm not… It just hasn't happened yet!" Remus whispered.

Lily sighed and shook her head.

"You boys are impossible!" Lily said, playfully elbowing him then going back into her bedroom.

James was awake, the lamp on and his back against the headboard. The covers were down to his waist, leaving his wonderful torso exposed.

"Hey," James said with a grin.

"Hey. Boys are home," Lily said then dashed over to the bed, quickly crawling over to James and pushing herself next to him against the headboard.

"I heard. Guess the fun is over," James said.

"You're not gonna leave are you? Stay with me. Watch something with me," Lily said.

"Can I go pee?" James said.

Lily laughed.

"Obviously, dork," Lily said.

* * *

James opened his eyes. It was still night. He had fallen asleep watching whatever anime it was that Lily had put on and now he was on his side with Lily on her side, her body pressed against his.

"Are you awake?" Lily said, apparently noticing him moving.

"Yeah. Sorry," James whispered.

"No, it's fine. I can't sleep. I'm still kinda horny," she admitted then snorted.

With a mention of sex he realized that his dick was hard and nestled against her bare butt, that was wiggling a little.

"Do you mind if I use my vibrator? I really need it," Lily said.

"Go ahead," James said.

Moments later, a buzzing sound began beneath the covers, Lily making a pleased sound. James pressed his cock against her, wanting her to know he was still turned on.

Eventually she said, "You can fuck me if you want. I'll give you the stuff. Just gotta be quiet. Wouldn't want to wake up Remus."

"OK. Yeah," James said.

Lily reached over into her night stand then passed him the lube and a condom. Some rest had definitely reinvigorated him and he didn't feel as emptied out as he had that afternoon. He swiftly pulled his boxers down and put the condom and lube on.

Lily lifted her leg and helped him to guide his throbbing cock to her entrance. He slowly pushed inside, Lily grunting and moaning as he stretched her.

"Damn, did your dick get bigger while we napped?" Lily joked.

James laughed and gently thrust into her. Lily turned up the speed on her vibrator. James could feel it and it only increased his own pleasure. His hand rested on her thigh which he lightly stroked, entranced by the shape of her body and the power of her sexuality. He pushed deep, wishing he could go deeper, if only to be as close to her as possible.

"I'm really glad you moved in… you and Sirius. But right now… mostly you," Lily said, her voice seeming high and strained.

"Me too. I'm glad I have you in my life," James said, kissing the back of her head.

"I really love you. I'm glad we're together now. So glad," Lily said.

"Me too. I love you too," James said, clutching the curve of her thigh, feeling her tightening around him.

"Oh. I'm gonna come," Lily breathed and her body stretched as she moaned.

James felt a rush of pleasure as he came hard, unable to hold on through his girlfriend's climax. As soon as they could relax, Lily pulled off of him then rolled over, pressing their mouths together for some deep slow kisses.

"You make my life better," Lily whispered in his ear.

"Can't ask for much more than that can we we?" James said.

"Not really," Lily said then kissed him again.

Soon after they were back to spooning. James waited for Lily to fall asleep in his arms before he allowed himself to slip away. He was grateful that tomorrow was Sunday. He was grateful for all the time he had to spend with her. His mind tried to conjure up summer plans but instead slipped away into restful sleep.


End file.
